Never End
by Witchytara25
Summary: Just hold on. The ride is worth it.


_A/N: Hello my lovelies, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. I've been busy with trying to get my Bachelor's thesis done so I can graduate with my degree in two week. However, I was listening to Nickelback's "Don't Let This End," and I thought of Emily and JJ. For some reason, I think this song fits them. So this story is loosely based off the song. And yes, it is slash, and no, I will not apologize to anyone for this being slash. My stories, my pairing._

_A/N2: Not mine. If Criminal Minds belonged to me, I would have fought harder to keep Paget Brewster on the show. And I will be honest; I am torn between watching the season primer of Criminal Minds and Law and Order: SVU. However, that is neither here nor there. I just write these characters as I would have wished they would have been on the show. There is no Will, because Will does not exist in my world. I do not like the character of Will. My world is Emily/JJ and Garcia/Morgan. Just because Paget's gone does not mean I will stop writing this pairing. That's what reruns are for._

"Em?" you look over your shoulder and see the blonde staring at you and you feel your heart catch in your throat.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering….a friend of mine gave me two tickets to the Redskins game this Sunday…and I was wondering…uh…if you wanted to go with me?"

You look at her, confused. Usually she took Reid or Morgan with her and then you smile softly. "Yeah, I'd be happy to go with you. Be warned, I don't know too much about football. I grew up in other countries; football was considered soccer."

A brilliant smile lit across her face and she said quietly, "I'll explain the finer rules of the game to you."

You smile and she walks over to you, placing her hand on your shoulder and you feel a tremor run through your body. "I'll explain it to you. Just dress casual." She smiles and turns and walks away and you let your eyes trail over the back of her and you hear a low chuckle from behind you. Without turning around, you say drolly, "Shut up Derek."

He comes around and sits on the corner of your desk and looks down at you, a smirk playing across his lips. "So, you've replaced Reid and me as her football buddy, huh? Can't say I'm disappointed, you two have been eye shagging each other for months."

You shake your head. "It'll never happen. Not between us."

"Why?"

"Simple. She's straight. I'm decidedly not. It's something I've come to terms with." You go back to the paperwork on your desk and you hear him chuckle. You look up sharply and he averts his gaze, unable to hide the grin. "Something you care to share with me, Agent Morgan?"

Chuckling, Morgan looks at you and you resist the urge to smack the grin off his face. Do you remember her birthday, when you both were drunk?

Sighing, you remember back to that night. It was JJ's 28th birthday, and you two were decidedly drunk. It was after the bar closed and she leaned over and said in your ear, "I love you, you know?" You looked her, in shock, and she leaned up and whispered, "I've been in love with you since the day you walked into the BAU." She leaned up and brushed her lips across yours and whispered in your ear "Don't let this end."

*********************************************************************************  
A week has passed since the football game. You smile at your desk, remembering that day. You don't remember the score, as it didn't matter, you were with her. You remember making fun of the guy in the parking lot who tried to pick you up by claiming to be an FBI agent. He turned white when both you and she pulled out your FBI badges. He scurried off and you both laughed so hard you could barely stand. You went out for coffee afterwards and then she walked you to your door and the sexual tension was palpable. However, she bid you good night and you were left standing there, wondering if you were imaging things.

You scan over the paperwork in front of you and you sigh, wondering how to get this relationship movie. After rereading the same line for twenty minutes, you decide to get up and get some coffee. Walking over to the coffee machine, you notice that her door is closed. You decide to grab a second cup and as you walk towards her door, you notice Morgan giving you a smirk. Resisting the urge to stick your tongue out him and knock hesitantly on the door. Hearing a muffled "come in" you hesitantly open the door and she looks up, smiling as she notices both cups of coffee in your hand. You hand her one and sit down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Ahh…coffee," she says, taking a long sip.

You smile and nod towards the case file open on her desk. "Bad one."

"Potential to be one."

"What is it?" you ask as you take a long sip of your coffee.

"Two killings in Indiana. The police thinks their interconnected."

"Think we'll get it?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to run it by Hotch first."

You nod and say quietly, "Would you like to go to a concert with me Saturday?"

She looks up at you and grins and you feel your breath catch. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Your eyes widen perceptibly and she chuckles. "I'd love too. What time?"

"About 8pm? I'll pick you up 5? We can go to dinner before."

She nods and grins, licking her lip and you fight the urge to lean over and kiss her. You get up and stutter "I should...should get back to the paperwork. It doesn't do itself." She grins and as you walk away she says, "Hey Em?"

_I love it when she calls me that, _you think to yourself. "Yeah JJ?"

"Thanks. "She motions to the coffee.

"No problem." You close the door behind you and sigh to yourself, wondering how you're going to make it through until Saturday.

Another week passes and the flirting and the glances have increased tenfold. The knowing looks Morgan gives you makes you want to punch him, but you also know that it's gotten bad when even Reid is starting to comment on the closeness between the two of you. You sigh and glance at the blonde sitting by you, trying to find the words to tell her how you feel.

She reaches over and takes your hand, her voice quiet against the blackness of the night. "I've had a good time with you today." You smile and blush slightly, saying quietly, "JJ…I…." you struggle to find the right words.

You struggle to find the right words and suddenly your mind flashes through your whole relationship. From the moment you walked into the BAU to this moment, where you're holding her in your arms. You're tired of pretending that you two are just friends, when you both know that you both feel the same way. You're just terrified of this ending, that you know if she walked out of your life, you wouldn't know what to do. How one person, after a life of solitude, could be this important to you, is unfathomable to you.

"JJ..." you start again, but she cuts you off and says quietly, "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I'm just terrified of losing you."

You pull back and look at her, the blue eyes brilliant in the darkness and say quietly, "I wasn't expecting to ever fall in love with anyone. Then you walked into my life and that was it for me. However, I was never sure that you felt the same way. Garcia tried to tell me that you did. That's why I invited you to the football game. I just wanted a chance to spend time with you." She reaches up and strokes the side of your face and you lean into her touch, wondering if you're dreaming.

She stops and you open your eyes and say quietly, "I've loved you since the day I walked into the BAU. I'm terrified of losing you. I don't want this to end; I don't want this to ever end. I'm tired of pretending that we're just good friends. I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with you." She smiles at that and tears form in her eyes.

You lean down and brush your lips across hers and pull back slightly and she moves out of your arms on to your lap, straddling you. She leans in to you and kisses you. Right in that moment, you know that there will never be anyone else you will ever want to kiss. You deepen the kiss and she whimpers in surprise and you pull back, swiping your tongue across her lower lip. She catches your tongue and sucks on it gently before pulling back and you run your hands up and down her back.

She grins and looks up and says quietly, "A shooting star. Make a wish."

You tighten your hold, knowing that you don't have too. Your wish is sitting in your arms. You whisper in her ear, "My only wish is that this never ends."


End file.
